Masumi Homura
This page is for Crazyanimefangirl so don’t touch anything unless you ask me or her for permission in Fairy Pretty Cure! Hope you enjoyed this page and remember ask :3 * Personal information * 'Name: '''Masumi Homura * '''Age: '''13-14 * '''Height: '''163cm * '''Weight: '''45.3 kg * '''Birthday: '''April 19th * '''Zodiac: '''Aries * '''Favourite food: '''Tomatoes, pancakes * '''Disliked food: '''Kiwis * '''Hobbies: '''Playing sports, hiking, watching ''YouTube * '''Favourite colours: '''Scarlet, crimson * '''Blood type: '''B * '''Talents: '''Agility, good athletic ability, determination level high * '''Weaknesses: '''English class, studying for around 15-20 minutes straight without leaving her bedroom desk Appearance (to be added) Personality Masumi, who is Miyako’s best friend since they were 6, is a tough and sporty tomboy who also has a bit of a girly streak. She is energetic and passionate, and she is also a hard worker except when it comes to studying, especially English. Sometimes, she can push herself a little too hard. Masumi is okay with simple skirts but gets really flustered when forced to wear them if they consist of girly colours or frills. She doesn't like dresses either. Masumi's girly streak is that she secretly thinks ribbons are pretty, though she doesn't tell anyone this except for Miyako, and she also has a hidden collection of cute animal plushies. Masumi also used to have ''Barbies ''but she threw them away when she turned 8, because she was too old for them and that they were too 'sexy'. Background Masumi lives in a suburban house which by train is only three stops away from Miyako's stop. She lives with parents that we don't know the names of and her elder brother Makoto who her boyishness was partially influenced by. Masumi is part of the girls' soccer team at Private Hane School. She was also part of it in her first year. Masumi met Miyako Aikawa in elementary school. Despite Miyako being closer to the girly side and Masumi being a tomboy side, they still managed to become good friends. This happened when during recess Masumi went down the slide and Miyako accidentally tripped over. When Miyako was having a plaster put on her knee by the teacher, Masumi apologised to Miyako for the incident and Miyako forgave her. Then after a bit more talking, their friendship started and soon day after day they played together and soon as they got slightly older, had a stronger bond. History Becoming Cure Flame Masumi and Miyako, who Flutter and Flitter convinced her to take them with her in case the next cure might be nearby, went out to go to a carnival one Sunday. Masumi curiously asked why she brough "two plushies" with her and said they were cute and would be perfect for her collection if it wasn't Miyako's. As they stepped out of the train station, Ombré appeared and recognized Miyako. She vowed to defeat her this time and summoned then enlarged another Shadow Fairy. People had run away from the scene so Miyako could easily become Cure Kiss without people seeing once everyone had fled. Masumi had wondered where Miyako was as Cure Kiss fought the Shadow Fairy. Then she remembered Miyako telling her to wait where she was as she ran away, and then Miyako was nowhere to be seen as Cure Kiss flew into scene. She guessed Miyako was Cure Kiss, but wasn't completely sure. But the Shadow Fairy that other day was a preteen and this one was a young adult, explaining why Cure Kiss struggled and then was pushed to the ground. Cure Kiss had looked up at Masumi, who recognised something familiar about those hot pink eyes that seemed to speak "help" to her. Finding out she was right to think Cure Kiss was Miyako, she stepped in to tell Ombré to stop immediately, and attempted to charge at and attack Ombré. However, the Shadow Fairy blocked her, and so Flutter and Flitter were watching the whole thing and called out to Masumi. They noticed her strong desire to protect her friend by bravely trying to attack the enemy made her perfect to become the next cure, so they bumped heads again like in the first episode and a fire charged towards Masumi and passed through her, leaving her with her bracelet with the Fairy Charm in its capsule and Fairy Pact. Masumi magically knew all of a sudden what to do immediately and became Cure Flame. Cure Flame "A hot brightness burns up like passion! It's called a flame, and that's my name! Cure Flame!" 熱い輝きは情熱のように燃え尽きる！それは炎と呼ばれ、それが私の名前だ！キュア フレイム！」 `Atsui kagayaki wa jōnetsu no yō ni moetsukiru! Soreha-en to yoba re, sore ga watashi no namaeda! Kyua fureimu!' For Masumi to become Cure Flame she needs the Fairy Pact and bracelet with the Fairy Charm contained in it. Relationships * Miyako Aikawa Her best friend since childhood. They are both cures. * All the other cures They are good friends despite differences in each other's personality and/or interests. * Makoto Homura Her older brother. They annoy each other at times but overall have a good brother-sister relationship. Masumi's tomboy persona was slightly influenced by him. * Konata and Kanata Uno They are all in the soccer team and are good friends, but Masumi will always choose Miyako over them, though she is still loyal to them too. Trivia * She burns stuff like used paper and tissues if her parents aren't around occasionally when she gets mad or frustrated (reference to Crazyanimefangirl's best friend). Her brother is okay with it and doesn't tell anyone as long as she doesn't burn the whole kitchen or more down. * She loves Miyako's dog Furry. Category:Fairy Pretty Cure! Category:Fire using Cures